


Mistress

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Power Play, Spooning, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara's on top in this relationship, even if just in spooning negotiations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress

"Well, isn't this special," Cara said, her dark syrupy tone dripping from each word as she swung over to the broad bed. Looking as confident as if she was clad in full armor, rather than simply her own milky-golden skin, she let her fingers trail up the length of the mattress with dry amusement in her gaze.

Dahlia, pale skin shining in the moonlight, leaned over onto one elbow and gave her a firm look. "There's no need to mock. It was you who broke my bed."

"And so because of your own poor taste in furniture, you decided to impose yourself on your mistress?" Cara let each word fall precisely, and swung one knee up onto the bed beside her.

Dahlia reached out one finger, letting her nail mark a straight line between Cara's full breasts, the moonlight casting them into beautiful shadowy forms. "You don't mind," she said in a full whisper, eyes holding Cara's.

Cara didn’t break the gaze for a moment, then reached out to grasp Dahlia's bold hand. Dahlia's slight gasp of surprise made Cara's lips quirk as she rolled the dark-haired woman and pinned her hand above her head on the pillow. Her body stretched out, back facing Cara, Dahlia laughed under her breath. "I will, of course, accept any punishment, my mistress."

Cara slid her body into the bed, fingers still wrapped around Dahlia's wrist to hold her loosely in place. Her other arm brushed around Dahlia, fingers caressing her lips, neck, breasts, and stopping teasingly just at her stomach. "Sleep, Dahlia," she said, in a musical whisper, even as her fingers drew tiny circles on Dahlia's stomach to make her thighs clench. She pressed her body against Dahlia's, letting her wrist loose and drawing her into her arms, chin resting in the crook of Dahlia's neck and legs tangling possessively.

"You're a cruel mistress," Dahlia murmured, even as she settled back against Cara’s strong full curves.

"And you love it," Cara whispered back, kissing her neck and holding her close. Her hand found Dahlia's, and she pressed the hand against Dahlia’s heart. With Cara's arm embracing her, they fell asleep. And Cara was not as cruel as she could be—she had delicious plans for the morning.


End file.
